Government of the Genji Empire
The Government of the New Empire of Japan is the government of the Genji Empire, first formed around the Genji Restoration. It is a monarchy where although civilian officials are present to make laws, the Tenno must give his assent to pass, making it a semi-constitutional monarchy. The government runs under the framework of the Constitution of the Genji Empire. It is a unitary state and a vassal within the Imperium of Man. The Tenno holds the most power in the government, able to pass or veto laws that bypass the Diet and appoints the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister appoints his cabinet and with them serve as advisors to the Tenno. The Diet serves as the legislative branch of the government. It consists of two houses: the House of Peers and House of Representatives as the upper and lower houses respectively. The Adeptus Arbites make the independent judicial branch. The Genji government is considered a "hybrid regime", the Tenno holding especially strong executive powers than the elected diet. Suffrage, the right to vote is restricted to men. Tenno The Genji Constitution was founded on the principle that sovereignty resided in person of the Tenno, by virtue of his ancestry since prophet Tenno Jimmu, rather than in the people. Article 4 states that the "Tenno is the head of the Empire, combining in himself the rights of sovereignty". The Tenno, unites within himself all three branches (executive, legislative and judiciary) of government, although legislation and the budget were subject to the Imperial Diet's approval. Laws were issued and justice administered by the courts "in the name of the Tenno, prophet of the Emperor". The Tenno has the right to exercise executive authority, and to appoint and dismiss all government officials. The Tenno also has the sole rights to declare war, make peace, conclude treaties, dissolve the lower house of Diet, and issue Imperial ordinances in place of laws when the Diet was not in session. Prime Minister Cabinet Ministries Imperial Household Home Ministry Ministry of the Military Army Navy Treasury Foreign Affairs Main article: Ministry of Foreign Affairs Agriculture and Commerce Commerce and Industry Munitions Colonial Affairs Second Terra Treaty Second Terra Development Board Diet House of Peers The Upper House, or House of Peers consists of members of the Genji family, hereditary peerage and those appointed by the Tenno. House of Representatives The Lower House, or House of Representatives is elected by direct universal adult male suffrage. Voting The House of Representatives is elected under universal adult suffrage, made possible after constitutional amendment by a vote in the Diet. Political parties Current parties National Restoration Front (Kokka Isshinkai) - Authoritarian Democracy The National Restoration Front is the majority party founded to replace the Genji Rule Political Assistance Party. It is ruling with a majority-coalition with the Constitution Party. Constitution Party (Seiyukai) - Conservative The Constitution Party is the coalition partner of the National Restoration Front. Democratic Party (Minseito) - Libertarian Main opposition. Social Democratic Party (Shakai Minshuto) - Social Democrat The Social Democratic Party is a political minnow, overshadowed in the opposition by the Democratic Party. Oryou has accepted party leadership after the enactment of women's suffrage. Former parties Genji Rule Political Assistance Party (Genji Yokusankai) Main article: Genji Rule Political Assistance Party The Genji Rule Political Assistance Party was once the leading party, but corruption and takeover by the far-right forced the Tenno to devolve his powers to the Diet. He organised a coup, overthrowing the party and disbanded it by his decree. Allegations of Corruption Corruption in the government is a significant problem, impacting public administration, civil service and healthcare. In the CDC Government Corruption Index, it is listed as among the corrupt governments. The corruption allowed Houses to compete for higher influence in the Genji court. The biggest victims are of course the civilians. The root of corruption came from the administrative model that started during the Tokugawa rule, where most tithes from the vassals went straight to the Shogun. This forced the Daimyo and their civil service to rely heavily on "donations". The vagueness of the constitution also allows alternate interpretations. The military is attempting to influence civilian politicians for their liking.Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Governments